


Honest Mistake

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an honest mistake, I mean really, how was he supposed to know he had already died twelve times. Besides it wasn't like Fate or Lady Luck made his life any easier anyway. <br/>Response to Reptilia28's Revival Challenge.<br/>Harry Potter x Hermione Granger (Soulmates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Reboot

Honest Mistake

Harry Potter Story

This is my own version of Reptilia28's challenge.

CHALLENGE:

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on Portkey verbatim:

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

…

Honest Mistake

Harry Potter Story

Honest Mistake Chapter 1

Pairings: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Warnings: Dumbledore Bashing, Slight Weasley Bashing, Illegal Use of Magical Items, Mentions of Torture and Rape, Sexual Themes and Scenes, Explicit Language, Mentions of Death.

…

Harry blearily opened his eyes, attempting to discard the sleep dust away from his pupils, he wasn't too successful however and realized it was because his glasses weren't on his person, instead residing on a nearby table. Quickly putting them on he righted himself on the little divan and looked around what he now realized was an office.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, his eyes finally landing on a hooded figure sitting at the old wooden desk, appearing to have been made centuries ago, "Who are-?

"Just shut up. Usually you don't wake up this fast, and I absolutely refuse to talk to you until I've finish writing up this paper work."

The man's voice was that of a teenager, surely someone his age if not younger. It was just what Harry needed to hear, to shock the Boy-who-Lived into silence. It was another half an hour while the cloaked man finished his work before finally placing his pen down gently and leaning back in his chair. Harry took this time to once more open his mouth but the man, holding up a gloved arm, shushed him, causing Harry to snap his jaw closed quickly. He then took his time picking the papers he finished working on moments before, and read over them carefully. When the man was finished he placed the work back down on his desk before standing and making his way closer to Harry, finally opting to stand and merely lean against the front of his desk instead.

"Well then, for what is now the twelfth time, Mr. Potter," at this point he paused to take a break and choose to remove the hood from his head, "My name is Thanatos."

Harry stared at the face of a fifteen year old boy, with golden hair and surprisingly eyes that matched, and without realizing opened his mouth, "What are you? And what do you mean 'twelfth time'?"

"To think you've done this twelve times already, and you haven't come up with better dialogue than that. It's always 'What the hell?'. Then after you wake up and find your glasses, Who are you?' followed shortly by my name then a 'What are you?' Like it would kill you for some originality every once in a while."

"I've been here before?" spluttered out Harry gaping at the boy in a very confused manner.

"I really can't wait until I fully mature and get my second form. Out of all the times we've had this conversation you've only believed me once. I'm a Death Messenger, Harry." his voice was nice and smooth, dragged out in a slow manner so as not to confuse Harry, something the boy caught and was quick to offer a ferocious glare in return to the supposed messenger of death.

"Yeah, okay. And I'm Cupid. Who are you really?"

"I told you I am Thanatos, a Death Messenger. And as for your first comment, I dated Bastet and you, young one are on a completely different level of crazy than she is." Thanatos' voice was spoken in echoes and in such a serious manner, Harry actually began to believe him. He doubted anyone but a being of Death could do something like that.

"So let's say I believe you-" began Harry only to be interrupted by the Death Messenger

"You should my grandfather was the one who made the Hallows for your ancestors, the Peverell brothers." At Harry's blank look the man just sighed quietly, Antioch of the Elder Wand, Cadmus of the Resurrection Stone, and your own specific relation Ignotus of the Cloak of Invisibility."

Thanatos was pleased to see that the boys eyes widened in recognition at the last name, or more specifically the object he requested of his granddad.

"I digress though, Mr. Potter, we're getting a bit off topic first things first …"

Harry, still with wide eyes watched as the man boy grabbed the papers off of his desk and tried handing it to him, instead though a second hand appeared out of no where grabbing the papers and disappearing. A small girl looking no older than nine, with dark brown curly hair tied at the back of her neck with a ribbon and bright blue eyes appeared sitting at the Death Messenger's desk, another girl ,of the same appearance leaning over her shoulder and reading the documentations, all the while, the mentioned boy's brow twitching in annoyance at the two.

"Can you believe it?" whispered the standing girl, to her twin

"I know, twelfth time since he was born." replied the other girl as they both looked up at Thanatos, both with wide smiles they now spoke at the same time, sending a shiver running up and down Harry's spine.

"Grandpa's not gonna like this."

"Māra. Marzanna. You two remember Potter?" of course his voice was laced with venom and annoyance, he doubted his twin sisters would forget the little human which caused them such entertainment over the years.

"Of course, Brother." replied Māra, as Marzanna giggled almost quietly

"How could we ever forget such a cute human?" she finished laughing, smiling secretly with her sister as they noticed the blush that traveled onto Harry's cheeks.

"You can finish your lecture then, Brother. We'll be good." spoke Māra still staring at Harry causing his blush to rise even hotter.

"Doubt that." Harry heard Thanatos mutter under his breath as the sisters laughed to themselves again, while the older boy continued as though not hearing them, "Like I was saying," at this point he snapped his fingers and the papers disappeared from the sisters, only to reappear in his own hands, his eyes widening as he looked over the contents of the obvious contract, "This is the twelfth time time you're hear in my office, and quite frankly you're the reason I haven't gotten my skeleton yet."

"Um what?" this conversation was really getting the best of the bespectacled boy, and you could hear it from the befuddlement that just oozed from his voice.

"You keep dying, you ungrateful brat. Granted it wasn't always your fault but still. Twelve is a lot of times to die before you're meant to. And do you know what happens every time you keel over, I end up getting my promotion to my Reaping form postponed. Not to mention the lecture I get from Gramps and the old man. You, Harry James Potter, are supposed to live well past your two hundredth year, along with your soulmate, some Granger girl, I think-"

Thanatos' rant was interrupted by Harry's shocked voice cutting in, "What you mean my soulmate is Hermione? But I-"

"Ha that's her name!" clapped the boy, looking entirely like his fifteen year old form he was portraying, "Hermione Jane Granger-"

"Jean." interrupted Harry once more only to have Thanatos wave him off,

"Yeah whatever, same difference. That's your soulmate and-" Thanatos shot a glare at Harry as the boy interrupted him once more.

"But Hermione and I can't be soulmates, I like Ginny!" shouted out Harry standing up and getting woozy as Thanatos pushed him back down onto the couch, though it didn't inconvenience Harry in the slightest, "And what proof do you have that I've died twelve bloody times before? Even I doubt my luck is that bad!"

Instead of the angry reaction his sisters were expecting, Thanatos instead bellowed jovially, and made his way to his desk to grab the pen he was writing with earlier, handing it to Harry before grabbing a few large files from inside a drawer and making sure Harry still had the pen once more leaned against his desk all the while flipping through the papers as Harry noticed the two girls from behind their brother roll their eyes at his antics. Honestly Harry would have felt compelled to roll his eyes with them if it wasn't for the fact that when Thanatos laughed a few moments ago, he could have sworn the boy was taller and had the form of a skeleton, his eyes glowing an even brighter gold than what they already were. Quite frankly it just creeped Harry the hell out.

"After I'm finished you're going to want that kid.

"Number 1 - 4 June 1992, It's the middle of the night and three first year Gryffindors decide to follow a dark wizard into a forbidden corridor. Honestly that one's just asking for you to get killed." Thanatos' voice was filled with bitter amusement as he continued and Harry actually felt just the tiniest bit guilty for causing him such distress, but it was only one time, surely not the twelve he and his sisters were suggesting, right? "You know the most surprising of this one was that it wasn't even Quirrell who ended up killing you. You remember that cute little chessboard in there, don't you Harry? Well Ron was better playing the second time than he was the first.

"Number 2 – 7 November 1992, the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, wanna know a secret? The first time you played Dobby's aim was off and the bludger hit you in your head, you managed to survive that but Lockhart performed the same spell you remember him performing on your arm, only to your skull," Harry's face paled very considerably at this news, and he looked positively ill as Thanatos continued on, "Once he did that nothing was holding the blood in your brain there anymore so you ended up asphyxiated with convulsions and dying before Madame Pomfrey even got close to you.

"Number 3 – 29 May 1993, you and Ron enter the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, not worrying about Lockhart the first time, Ron was knocked unconscious during your little free fall and you opted to go on to find Ginny, if you can, picture in your head everything that happened then happening again only there was no Fawkes to rescue you hero complexing arse. I had to call in my friend Pax and use extreme persuasion-"

"Blackmail." one of the twins sang out happily, causing Thanatos to growl menacingly.

"Extreme persuasion," he repeated, "that could have been used for something more important, than having a Fate Messenger send a pigeon to some overrated subterranean basement.

"Number 4 – 24 November 1994. Personally I'm very proud of you, not dying for a whole year and all. You cannot outfly a dragon, period, I didn't want to chance you making that idiotic idea again for the First Task so I merely called Pax again and had him change everyone's memories.

"Number 5 -"

"Okay I get it but all of those were out of my hands." Harry argued weakly

"Potter, not only were they dry humping your hands, they were complete putty doing it. Number 5 – 24 February 1995, bad batch of gillyweed, you died of hydration.

"Number 6 – 24 June 1995, answered your riddle wrong the first time and the Sphinx got your arse.

"Number 7 – 24 June 1995, a few hours after your death you managed to die again because Wormtail would have made a bad healer or doctor in any dimension, the idiot sliced right through your artery and you bled out before your blood ever hit the cauldron."

"Number 8 – 6 August 1995, you were secretly begun on a special regime of jealousy and love potions, by 12 August 1995, you overdosed effectively missing your hearing, by the way.

"Number 9 – 4 June 1996, Remus didn't stop you the first time, and you came in here straight through the front door after Sirius.

"Number 10 – 6 May 1997, Draco managed to cast a cutting curse that reached from your left eye to the bottom of your adam's apple, he freaked and ran, and you bled out before anyone found you.

"Number 11 – 3 June 1997, You and Dumbledore travel to the abandoned cave, the Inferi kill you both.

"And last but not least, Number 12 – the recent Potter death, you my idiot boy walk straight into an Avada Kedavra Moldyshorts cast himself without ever trying to defend yourself on 2 May 1998. Tell me, if Voldemort himself, couldn't touch you in first year while he was leeching off of Quirrell what makes you think the guy could survive in your head?"

Harry blushed several times, profusely even as Thanatos listed his deaths, he wanted to kick his own arse as the Reaper's last words registered into his head. He felt like such an idiot and he couldn't help but wonder why Hermione didn't realize that sooner.

"And herein lies the exception, the last and final one. Your thirteenth life. Since you seem to be so stellar at offing yourself, should you chose to sign the contract in your hand, I'm sending you back all the way to your first year, all of your human moments in tact, though it will only be your human moments. You'll remember me and everything we've discussed on a subconscious level but that's about it. I along with a Fate Messenger and a Love Messenger will be allowed 'visits', to check up on you and your lovely Ms. Granger. Just remember kid if you do, do this. Not all of your friends are really your friends. I'd watch out for redheads and people with twinkling eyes."

Harry stared at the boy appearing so much younger than him. It must have been an eternity there stare off lasted, before Harry finally clicked the pen and signed his name on the bottom of the contract. By the time he crossed all his Ts the contract disappeared in front of him, and Thanatos grabbed the pen out of his hand and placed it back on his desk, he and his sisters smiling at Harry the entire time.

"Okay what-" just with those two words, Harry's voice faded into nothingness, and he looked down to find his body was soon following. He shakily stood and looked up at the three siblings, Māra and Marzanna smiled comfortingly towards him and the later spoke,

"Don't forget to give Hermione a big kiss when you see her!" and then Harry knew nothing but darkness.

…

"Don't forget to give Hermione a big kiss when you see her!" Marzanna shouted excitedly, blushing at how her older siblings looked at her, "What? It's not like Thanatos is the only one allowed to give him hints."

Said boy sighed tiredly, as he ushered all three out of his office so he could report the news to their grandfather. "Which one of them sent you, Dad or Gramps?"

His question went unanswered until their brother knocked on the door gently awaiting to be allowed entrance, it was only when the twins heard, the Grymm Reaper allow it, did they skip away down the hall, Māra calling out towards him,

"It wasn't either of them, Bastet paid us to see if you got fired or not!"

During the entire briefing of Harry Potter's visit, Thanatos wore a scowl the entire time, cursing the Boy-Who-Didn't-Really-Live and his ex-girlfriend.

…

Honest Mistake

Harry Potter Story

Honest Mistake Chapter 1

Pairings: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

AN 1: I absolutely love Reptilia28 for coming up with this challenge, I'm having so much fun writing this, and haven't been so interested in one of my stories since The Medallions' Curse series and Of Stranger Magic. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible, reviews are definitely appreciated.

Dark Lunar Love 1914


	2. Forest Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It wasn't his fault, really how could he have possibly known that he already died twelve times. It was an honest mistake and anyone could have made it. Response to Reptilia28's Multiple Deaths/Redo Challenge. Harry Potter x Hermione Granger Soulmates.
> 
> Chapter Excerpt: All of this seemed so familiar. It was like a strong sense of deja-vu only Harry realized it was so much more powerful than that. Then he looked at Hermione and all of his memories came rushing back to him.

Honest Mistake

Harry Potter Story

Honest Mistake Chapter 2

AN: I recently got an invitation to join archive of our own and still have some invitations left if you would like one to follow myself and other authors please let me know so I can send you an invitation. It'll be first come first serve, so be sure to pm me as soon as possible if you would like to join.

Replies to Anonymous Reviews:

Lord of Bones: "Death must be very busy if he's not doing his job and letting  
his minions play god with the lives of those they're supposed to shepherd to  
the afterlife."

Dark Lunar Love: "The Grymm Reaper, is doing his job, which in this story is much like Hades from ancient mythology was, guarding over the souls that are already in his custody. Angels of Death aren't that uncommon in several different cultures' literature and I feel I depicted that quite well from how the characters appear to their very names, all known death deities in historical literature. The Reaper's grandchildren aren't minions and I'm sorry you read them that way, I wanted to add more background to them in the last chapter but I ended up removing most of it cause I felt it took away from Harry's story. Thanatos, Māra and Marzanna are Death Messengers in training, each in line to inherent the throne after their Grandfather retires, depending on how well they can accomplish their jobs. Jobs that don't actually include retrieving the lost souls, their duties rely more on finding out where exactly the souls should move on to if they even move on at all. It's their job to decide whether those souls get a second chance like Harry or are they condemned to an eternity of purgatory? Thanks for your review and if you have any other concerns please feel free to send me a message or another review.

crazy4mione:Nice chapter!  
Waiting for more! :)

Dark Lunar Love: Thanks so much, for your review. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

WPL:

looking forward to more and yes i like reptilia challenge too keep writing

Dark Lunar Love: I definitely plan to keep writing and I must agree with you not only do I like this challenge but I am eternally grateful to Reptilia28 for coming up with it in the first place.

Those were the only anonymous reviewers for the last chapter but I thank all of you for leaving a review I have read all of them, even if I have not replied back to you, I usually only do so if you have a question or remark about the story. Thanks again for the reviews everyone enjoy the chapter.

…

Honest Mistake

Harry Potter Story

Honest Mistake Chapter 2

CHALLENGE:

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on Portkey verbatim:

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

…

Honest Mistake

Harry Potter Story

Honest Mistake Chapter 2

Pairings: Harry Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Summary: It wasn't his fault, really how could he have possibly known that he already died twelve times. It was an honest mistake and anyone could have made it. Response to Reptilia28's Multiple Deaths/Redo Challenge. Harry Potter x Hermione Granger Soulmates.

Chapter Excerpt: All of this seemed so familiar. It was like a strong sense of deja-vu only Harry realized it was so much more powerful than that. Then he looked at Hermione and all of his memories came rushing back to him.

Warnings: Dumbledore Bashing, Slight Weasley Bashing, Illegal Use of Magical Items, Mentions of Torture and Rape, Sexual Themes and Scenes, Explicit Language, Mentions of Death.

The dogmas of the quiet past are inadequate to the stormy present. The occasion is piled high with difficulty, and we must rise with the occasion. As our case is new, so we must think anew and act anew.

~ Abraham Lincoln

A certain sense of inertia overcame Harry as he witnessed every occurrence which transpired in the past night dissolve in front of his very eyes. The only constant, was the slightly older witch in front of him. Hermione looked just the same as she had but an hour before, yet in the back of his mind, Harry couldn't help but realize she looked so young as well. When the rest of the citadel finally stopped reeling and was once more at rest, Harry realized that Hermione was moving to remove the golden chain that was currently wrapped around their necks.

Everything seemed so familiar. It was the most fervent and raw sense of deja-vu, Harry, had ever experienced. And even that seemed like such a feeble comparison to the emotions and notions swarming around his head thus far. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, and for a moment was perfectly content to simply entertain the belief that it was due to finally knowing the truth about his parents' killer. The relief that his godfather didn't betray his best mate and his wife was overwhelming, that was the only logical explanation he could come up with. At least it was until Hermione's eyes finally met his own.

Visions of everything that happened in the past seven years of his life entered his head.

First, two years ago when Quirrell was still a professor before it was a known fact he was a Voldemort supporter Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room on the third corridor, managing to make it past fluffy but not the chest set, at least not the first time. It took repeating that night after meeting Thanatos for the first time, to successfully make it past the obstacles from that year.

Second, it was last year. Harry could see himself flying high in the air in the familiar section of that was the Quidditch pitch on the Hogwarts ground as he soared in the air in search of the snitch. He must have been there for at least an hour before he made a quick turn, just in time to see a bludger hit him on the left side of his face knocking him clean off of his broom as he landed on his right shoulder. The golden hair of Gilderoy Lockhart making his way on the pitch was the first person he saw, Hermione was a close second and knew without a doubt if the fraud didn't have longer legs his best friend would have been the first to get to him. The last thing he recalled was the farcical middle aged professor taking out his wand and saying, 'Peskipiksi Pesternomi' before everything went black and Thanatos was once more introducing himself to a much younger Harry.

Third, Harry had just stabbed the diary and the memory of Tom Riddle disappeared in an anguished scream full of rage and despair, the sting and burn of the Basilisk venom reaching his bloodstream was just too much and he found his eyes closing just as Ginny woke up and looked towards him in horror. When he opened his eyes again it was to the frowning face of Thanatos who told him to be quiet while he finished some paperwork.

Fourth, Harry remembered dying, very painfully as the Hungarian Horntail burned both his body and broom to a crisp. Then he was looking at Thanatos who was sitting behind the familiar desk cursing under his breath about paperwork and potentially being fired, before the teenager introduced himself once more.

Fifth, the gillyweed he just swallowed swelled in Harry's throat absorbing every ounce of water Harry had within his body, he didn't even hit the water before he attempted to take his last breath. He awoke again, this time no longer on the floor but a small recliner had been added to the office as well now and he woke up adjacent to Thanatos who after another hour introduced himself, along with his twin sisters who had taken a certain interest in him.

Sixth. A sphinx rather happily gouged his face to shreds as he and Viktor answered her riddle wrong. Māra and Marzanna had stealthily jumped in front of him as Thanatos attacked him with a small scythe and attempted to calm their brother down for the next hour until he was finally able to introduce himself once more.

Seventh, Wormtail cut a little too deeply as he attempted to steal Harry blood for the ritual. Coupled with his other injuries from the maze, Harry quickly bled out and was introduced to just Māra and Marzanna as their brother needed a strong drink that Harry shouldn't worry he would probably die again soon enough and that he would just introduce himself again then.

Eighth, thinking of Ginny while walking towards the Great Hall with Ron, as soon as he sat and took a sip of his pumpkin juice, he felt his heart pumping unnaturally fast as sweat began dripping from the side of his face, it becoming untypically hot as he continued to drink his beverage. His head became dizzy and he remembered blacking out before waking up on instead of a recliner a divan slightly pushed to the back of the room, his glasses located on an end table nearby. Thanatos introduced himself without his sisters.

Ninth, adrenaline was pumping through him like it had so many times before, only this time it was different this time it was caused because of Sirius. He didn't think, he just ran as fast as he could where he saw Sirius fall through. After passing through the gate he ended up charging through the other side and running into the back of Sirius causing the two to flip over and land on the desk in front of Thanatos shocking the Death Messenger more than any of the other times Harry died all together.

Tenth, he was in the bathroom with Draco, and as he noticed the pale sickly color of Draco and the desperation in the wizard's eyes he realized he probably should have listened to Hermione and just back off. There wasn't any time to regret this decision for much longer because Draco's cutting curse hit the mark and Harry's vision grew spots in them before he blinked and he found himself staring at the office ceiling again.

Eleventh, it was no use the potion drained Dumbledore of all of his magic and fire wasn't Harry's natural element. The inferi were closing in on them both and as soon as one touched his arm and drag him down to the poisoned water he knew he was dead. This time when Thanatos introduced himself to him, Harry believed him straight away.

Twelfth, Harry had stupidly walked straight into Voldemort's spell effectively killing himself off, and condemning everyone who had not already died to death. Thanatos wasn't exactly thrilled to see him this time either.

"Harry? Harry! You're really worrying me, Please answer!"

When Harry opened his eyes again he realized he was on the ground his hands in fists and his nails having broke the skin of his palms causing them to bleed slightly.

"Hermione." Harry breathed out and Hermione exhaled a sigh of relief grabbing him and dragging him out of the infirmary and towards the empty halls of the school.

"Hermione. What?" 'Timeturner.' his mind helpfully whispered to him.

"This is a Timeturner. It's how I've been getting to all of my classes. Professor McGonagall gave it to me at the start of term." Hermione's voice was younger, it seemed off some how.

'That's because it is off. You're remembering or really learning about my future. Our future. You however have yet to live it.' the voice in Harry's head sounded much like his own only rougher, more powerful, than his own.

"This isn't right." Harry muttered under his breath as the voice in his head continued to talk with him.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice once more broke him out of his reverie

"We need to go. To Hagrid's hut." Harry had grabbed Hermione's arm and would have continued on his way towards his friend's house, if not for the fact that he almost walked right into himself, Hermione and Ron plus Draco and his two cronies. Instead, Harry quickly pulled himself and Hermione back, with Harry trapping Hermione against the cobblestone walls.

"You! You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Harry met Hermione's eyes as they listened in on their slightly younger counterparts' words.

"That was a brilliant punch by the way." Harry whispered as he grabbed Hermione by her arm once more and they jumped through the opening of the walkway and hide on the other side as Draco and his companions ran past them.

"Thanks." she whispered as they made their way towards the pumpkin patch. Buckbeak glanced at them despondently, before once more sighing and placing his rather large head down, the chains around his neck rattling as he did so.

"Something's not right. Why aren't we leaving?" asked Hermione as she quickly looked around her before grabbing a small stone and throwing it in the general direction of Hagrid's hut. Harry and Hermione didn't stay upright to see if she had made her mark though both of them heard Hagrid's grunt of surprise and the sound of porcelain or clay breaking and falling to the ground. Though they still weren't leaving so once more Hermione lifted herself and threw another stone, this one hitting Harry in the back of his head while the one on the side of her rubbed his head and spoke quietly.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Sorry." Hermione replied sheepishly, gently rubbing the back of his head until she saw the two of them from earlier plus Ron rush out of Hagrid's hut as Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and a man wearing all black including a black leather mask, carrying a rather large ax, no doubt Buckbeak's executioner.

Once Hermione and Harry were sure their present counterparts were far enough away they quickly made their way towards the depressed hippogriff, Hermione grabbing the dead ferrets along the way while Harry attempted to shoo away the gathering crows to get to Buckbeak's chains.

"Come on, Buckbeak. Come on. Come get the nice dead ferret." whispered Hermione, who flinched back as Buckbeak attempted to do just that. The hippogriff managed to snag a ferret from Hermione just as Harry managed to get his shackles loose. It didn't tale very long to convince the animal to enter the Forbidden Forest.

"And just over there …"

Harry and Hermione both froze as the Headmaster exited Hagrid's hut with the Minister of Magic and the executioner. They hastened to get Buckbeak and themselves into the forest and made record timing, hiding behind the foliage the forest offered them, watching in silent amusement as Fudge spluttered indigently at the lack of hippogriff in the pumpkin patch. The entered deeper into the forest making their way towards the Whomping Willow and await Lupin's arrival.

"Look there he is." Harry whispered as they watched him carefully approach the versatile tree taking a stick and poking a knot just at the trunk. "Wait till Fred and George hear about that one."

Hermione playfully shoved his shoulder and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder as the two continued to wait. It was a few moments later when another figure approached the same tree, steadily making his way down the slope.

"Here comes Snape." Hermione muttered quietly.

"Now, we wait." Harry agreed moving to lean his own head against Hermione's, smiling as he heard her next words.

"Were we doing something different, so far then?"

"Least someone's enjoying himself." Harry and Hermione were still in the same position sitting on the ground across from the Whomping Willow, observing Buckbeak as he happily munched on the flying bats nearby.

"Hermione?"

"Yes..."

Harry was silent for a long while, originally wanting to speak of the man he saw across the Lake, so sure he was James Potter but instead his mind took him to other places as that voice he heard when he originally went back in time in the hospital wing. Now though Ron's rat, Peter Petigrew was his top priority and while he heeded Hermione's words from earlier the voice in his head was telling him to go after the animagus.

"There's something else I have to do it's urgent and I'll tell you in a little bit, I'll meet you in about an hour."

A worrisome yet excited glint entered his eyes as he took off at a run towards the Forbidden Forest, disappearing from Hermione's view, just as shadows emerged from the frightful tree Remus freezing in his tracks and howling towards the now full moon.

"Bugger." Hermione muttered dispassionately, crossing her fingers for luck before howling back towards her Defense Professor, gaining the werewolf's attention she sprinted off in the oppisite direction Harry disappeared from.

Harry quickly hid behind the dark alcove granted by the large trees, awaiting the moment the cowardly man would run by him.

"Pettigrew, wait!"

Harry knew what was compelling him to speak with him, but why the voice in his head wanted him to persuade the man in front of him to his side, he did not know.

The rat like man stopped, standing frozen in the dark as Harry waited with baited breath. "You were the one that betrayed my parents. Why?"

"The Dark Lord, Harry!" Pettigrew turned towards him, and Harry greatly resisted the look of repugnance from materializing on his face as the traitor before him continued, "His power was so great I had no choice. He would have killed me!"

"My parents were good people, despite what you did to them, I doubt they would want you killed. If you come with me I'll beg for leniency on your behalf!" Harry's voice shook, though he was thankful when Peter did not seem to notice, he was too blinded by the tears now streaming down his face, as he rushed towards Harry and attempted to hug him.

"We need to go back now Hermione needs us." the voice in his head was a commanding one, one that obviously held some control over his actions if not all of them.

"You'll have to follow me, my friend is in trouble." Harry's words cut through Pettigrew's own contemptible sobs, and Harry was grateful he witnessed Pettigrew's eyes flash with something akin to apprehensive horror.

"About that, Harry-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's spell was swift and precise, knocking Pettigrew's stolen wand from his hands, and with another quick spell the older man was quickly subdued and stunned into stillness.

"That should last for another hour, I'll be back for you then along with the Dementors."

Harry ran off due to prodding from the new voice in his head and made his way towards where he left Hermione.

"Professor Lupin, you don't want to do this." Hermione's voice was even and steady, giving off a completely different vibe than what she felt at the current moment in time.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice echoed into the forest just as the transformed Lupin was poised and in mid leap completely ready to attack his friend, luckily though his own voice was drowned out by Buckbeak's own screeches as he stood in front of the two teenagers, protecting them from the rabid werewolf, scratching at his face before Remus backed up and howled to the night before running off into the forest, luckily in a different direction than he had hidden Pettigrew.

"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really awful night." Hermione whispered clinging to Harry's arm as she stared at where the two fighting creatures were.

"Let's go." Harry chose to say instead on commenting about his parent's old friend.

As they made it to the lake, Harry took notice of himself and his newly found godfather, then the dark could above them he knew were Dementors.

"This is horrible." Hermione spoke still on Harry's arm looking fearfully towards her friend's face. "No one's coming. You're dying the both of you."

'Save them.' the voice in his head whispered to him, as he gently pried Hermione off of himself and made his way closer to the lake, steeling his nerves he confidently shouted out, "Expecto Patronum!" and a mighty stag erupted from the tip, dancing around himself and Hermione before taking off for his younger counterpart and Sirius driving the Dementors away.

As soon as the stag dissipated and the Dementors were gone Harry felt himself fall back and awaited the painful fall but looked up towards Hermione as her smiling face steadied his own weaker form.

"Thanks." he whispered gratefully,

"Anytime." she said back leaning her head against his head once more, they remained that way for quite some time until Harry stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"That thing I was doing …"

The time they took finding Buckbeak then leaving towards the tower where Sirius was being kept, Harry told Hermione about how he had confronted Pettigrew without being seen by anyone.

When they entered through the window of Sirius' cell, he was pacing the floor a condemned man once more; he looked up as soon as Harry cleared his throat, staring in shock at the two in front of him.

Gleefully in the hallway, Snape rushes Fudge towards where Sirius resided, the Minister merely huffed in indignation at being dragged about.

Hermione quickly pushed past Harry, muttering impatiently as she raised her wand, "Move our of the way! Alohomora!"

"Still locked." answered Sirius after he tested the door.

"Didn't really expect it to." spoke Hermione ruefully.

Minister Fudge followed the potions master of Hogwarts up the winding staircase, seemingly already out of breath.

"Dunamis! Liberare! Annihilare! Emancipare!" Hermione's hair got wilder as her voice grew more desperate to find the correct spell to help her friend and his godfather out.

"You might try –"

"Quiet! I'm trying to think." Hermione interrupted as Sirius tried to offer her his help, a smirk grew on his face as he noted the concentrated look on her face as she mumbled incoherently under her breath.

Finally she stopped and confidently turned towards the door, "BOMBARDA!"

The cell door shook in fear as it rocketed to the sky, eventually disappearing from everyone's view. All three finally climbed on top of Buckbeak as he spirited them away, they too disappeared from view just as Snape and Fudge reached the top of the tower.

Moments later, Harry watched as his godfather put his hands on Hermione's waist and swung her off of Buckbeak and on the ground next to Harry.

"I'll be forever grateful for this. To both of you." Sirius had tears in the corner of his eyes as he spoke to the two younger Gryffindors.

"Pettigrew is still in the forest." Harry said as Sirius stopped in obvious surprise, his words mimicking

"How?"

"If you could imagine, I found him while a werewolf chased me in a Dark Forest." laughed Harry, "He should still be petrified if Professor Lupin hasn't found him."

"I'll be sure to let Moony know." Sirius said as he hugged Harry, then Hermione, "You truly are the brightest witch of your age. And you little Prongslet, just like your father."

"If Pettigrew is still in the forest then I'll be seeing the both of you sooner than I originally thought. Take care of each other while I'm gone."

Then with a quick slap, he and Buckbeak were once more in the air. The clock tower striking just as he was gone from their sight.

"We have to go."

As Hermione and Harry dashed down the corridors, they met Dumbledore just as he was exiting the Hospital Wing.

"Well?" asked Dumbledore as he spotted the two out of breath teenagers.

"He's free – Sirius. We … we did it." Harry spoke in a rush, his words tumbling together out of his mouth.

"Did what?" asked Dumbledore with the usual twinkle in his eyes, pushing the door open just as Harry and Hermione walked through. The two caught a faded glimpse of themselves before the second pair completely faded away.

"How did you get there? I was just talking to you two over … there." Ron was obviously confused as he looked back to where he knew he was speaking to his friends before they appeared near the doors to the infirmary.

Smiling mischievously, Hermione bumped hips with Harry and spoke, "What d'you think, Harry? Too much for him – everything that's happened tonight?"

Wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder, he grinned back, "Afraid so. Always been a bit of the nervous type, Ron has."

Ron stared at them confounded, and with a frown on his face at their close position, they however missed it as they smiled towards each other, lost in their own little world.

Harry went over everything that happened to him that day, and wondered quietly in his bed if Lupin found his traitorous old friend.

He was currently alone in the boy's dorm, it being far too early still, for the others to retire for the night. He was sure had Ron not been in the infirmary he would be with him in their room, and Harry found he was quite glad Sirius had injured Ron. He really just wanted to be alone at the moment.

"Wow, seeing it in person is seriously less impressive than it is than through your eyes." a voice startled Harry completely out of his wits, and the young wizard felt nervous even as he recognized the form of the man in front of him.

"Thanatos?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" laughed the death messenger, his blonde bangs falling in his face as he laughed at Harry's apparent anxiety.

"Telling you." Harry finally decided.

"Ah, don't worry your older counterpart's memories will merge with your own soon enough. Tonight more likely than not while your conscious mind sleeps."

"My older counterpart?" asked Harry

"All in due time, boy. You were originally supposed to go back to your first year, but your now recent escapade with time travel changed that. I had a feeling it might, but wasn't entirely sure as we never sent you back so far yet."

"Look Thanatos, I really don't know who you are, but I'm sure you're part of the reason I have this crazy little voice in my head now. So if you don't mind, could you shove off so I could rest up a bit."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I'll be seeing you again at the end of the summer."

Harry slept very well that night, as all of his memories merged together, and he dreamt of a future that would hopefully never occur.

Honest Mistake

Harry Potter Story

Honest Mistake Chapter 2

Pairing: Hermione Granger x Harry Potter

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
